


Typhoon

by TsundereGirl



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereGirl/pseuds/TsundereGirl
Summary: Kagura goes to the Shinsengumi with a package from Otae, but a typhoon is coming and she has to stay some more time than she expectedI do not own any of these characters, they belong to Sorachi-sensei





	Typhoon

It was the afternoon and Kagura was walking covered with her parasol, although there was literally no sun, as the sky was too cloudy. She was heading to the Shinsengumi, as anego had sent her with some of her famous burnt food for the gorilla. 

She laughed remembering anego’s smile when telling her that Gori had been stalking her even more than always, so she’d promised him that, if he didn’t stalk her for a week, she would send him something special. But the man didn’t know what that “something special” was.

By the time she got to the Shinsengumi, the clouds where darker than before and it was too dark. She entered the place and looked for Gori, but couldn’t find him. Then, she saw a bunch of men chilling while watching the news on Tv. 

“So, for today we’ll be expecting a typhoon in all this area” was explaining the weather girl, Ketsuno, Ana, while pointing at a map in the screen behind her (Gin-chan was her fan,   
so they always watched her when she appeared in the news). “So, the recommendations are not to go out from where you’re at and…”

“Hey, can someone tell me where is the gori…Umm...Kondo Isao?” Kagura asked the men “I have something to deliver to him.”

All of them turned to look at her with avid eyes. They were surprised to see a woman there, as now she was 16 years old and, although she looked young, she had grown a lot.

“Ah!” said a voice “Kondo-san is about to arrive, he had to go out for a moment”. It was that normal guy from the Shinsengumi. “But you can wait for him, I guess, or leave what you brought here.”

“No, I have to give this to him, anego gave it to me and told me I could give it only to him…” she insisted.

“In that case, you can wait for him in the waiting room” interrupted another voice.

It was Mayora, he came smoking a cigarette, as always.

“Ok, I guess…” Kagura began.

“Yamazaki, show her the waiting room” he ordered to the other man.

“Oi, Hijikata, you can leave her to me, I’ll wait with her for Kondo” interrupted the sadist’s voice.

She turned around. He had just entered the room with his arms behind his head and was wearing his usual Shinsengumi uniform, but only the shirt and vest, and not the jacket.   
She noticed how the form of his back stood out with this outfit and felt internally embarrassed because of this.

“Ok…” said Mayora “And then you can go back to the Yorozuya.”

She nodded.

“Then, you can take care of her” he said to Okita.

“Hijikata-san, we wanted to ask you about the next mission” called one of the men at that moment.

And Mayora joined the group to give them some instructions.

“Let’s go” Okita told her “Kondo will be back soon.”

She followed him to one of the internal corridors. The sadist looked outside of the window, examining the weather. The sky was completely dark and there was a really strong   
wind which was ferociously moving the top of the trees.

“So, what have brought you here, gorilla girl?” he tried to annoy her.

“I have to give something from anego to Gori” explained the amanto “and don’t call me that, you idiot sadist” she added.

He glanced at her with half a smile.

“You could have let that thing here and go back with danna and glasses” he teased her “What are you up to?”

“Anego told me this was for Gori, so I can’t let it with the other men” Kagura answered “And you don’t need to know if I’m up to anything else, idiot.”

Besides, they would get intoxicated if they ate it, she thought. Gori was the only one who could attempt to eat that thing those many times and survive. 

“Oh, yeah?” he came near her and took her chin with his fingers “I don’t need to know?” 

His face got closer to hers.

He was saying this when Gori entered with his hair going in all directions and a snot going out of his nose. 

Okita suddenly moved away from Kagura.

“AAAhhh!! It’s terrible out there!” the gorilla shouted “There is a storm coming…”

Mayora seemed to have heard Gori’s voice, as he also came into the room in that moment.

“Kondo, could you finish what you were doing?” he asked “We were talking about the mission. If it’s not so important as others…there will be a typhoon…so I think it would be   
better to postpone it some days” the man informed.

“Yes, I could talk with Matsudaira-san and he already told me to rearrange the day of the mission” mentioned Gori.

“Also, Otae-san has sent you something…” Mayora began.

“AAAAhhhhhh!!! Otae-san sent me something?!” Gori screamed in excitement “What could it be?! What did Otae-san send me?!”

“Anego sent me with this and said it’s only for you” said Kagura, laughing to herself. “She said it’s your favorite and she was sure you’d like it” she handed the bento box to the man.

“Oh! Great! I’ll eat this tonight!!” he said, super happy.

“So... I’ll get going back” Kagura announced.

She was about to go out, but someone took her by her right wrist. She turned around and, a little shocked, she saw it was the sadist.

“Are you insane? Look at the weather” he told her, staring at her with her usual deadpan expression on his face.

The sky was not only totally dark now, but it was also full of lightnings and it had begun raining, not only a little, but an awful lot.

She doubted.

“But I have to go back, if not…Gin-chan will be worried” Kagura said.

“Well, you won’t arrive there if you go out now” he proceeded while still holding her wrist “, even with your gorilla strength. It’s a typhoon, idiot.”

She threw an irritated look to him and tried to get free.

“Kagura-chan, why don’t you stay here?” suggested the gorilla “We can call Gintoki-san and tell him you’re ok and you’ll be back as soon as the typhoon is over.”

“But I…”

“Sougo can let you his room” offered Mayora “, as he was the one who stopped you. Anyways, he can sleep with Yamazaki” he finished with a little of evilness in his eyes.

“Haa???!!” protested the sadist in disbelief “That’s not…”

“It seems as a great idea to me” concluded Gori “Show the Yorozuya what kind of gentlemen the Shinsengumi are.”

Okita opened his mouth, but this time he couldn’t contradict the gorilla. He respected direct orders from him too much.

Mayora chuckled.

“Hijikata” said the sadist. “Die.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had already had dinner and the men were now chatting. Kagura had eaten a lot, as always, while Gori had been very disappointed in finding out what anego’s present was,   
but had eaten it without a word crossing his lips, although with tears in his eyes.

“Oi, China” said the sadist “Kondo said it will be better if I show you my room and the place where you can have a bath now. The others will bath later and I don’t think you want to   
see that.”

Kagura answered with an expression that said “whatever.”

He got up and made her a sign with his hand to follow him, and so she did.

They went through another internal corridor, filled with sliding doors which might be the other men’s bedrooms, Kagura guessed.

“Here” Okita indicated, while opening one of the doors.

It was a traditional room. The futon was not yet made so, for the time being it seemed really spacious. There were little decorations, except from a mirror hanging from one of the   
walls, a traditional drawing, a katana in its sheath and a single chair in one corner. There was also another sliding door, which conducted to the garden.

“The bathroom is near here” mentioned the sadist, as he signaled a door almost in front of his bedroom “I’ll let you, now, I need to talk something with the others. But don’t get so comfortable, China girl” he annoyed her.

She directed an irritated look at him while he left the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura undressed, folded her clothes, washed herself and then, got into the hot bathroom, while she heard the noise of the storm outside, which was now at its best. She listened, hoping it would get over, even though the forecast said that it was going to last some days. Maybe tomorrow, she thought, weather would be better and she would be able to go back home…

She was there, thinking about various things until she thought it was already time to get out.

The girl walked slowly out of the bathroom. Someone had left a towel for her, so she wrapped it around her body and headed to the sadist’s room with jealousy, checking if there was someone in the way through it. Although, fortunately, there was no one.

She closed the sliding door when she was in and felt grateful she had gone out of the bathroom just in time, as she could hear the men’s voices in the corridor, they were going to the bathroom. 

Kagura turned around to observe the room. The futon had already been made and she could still hear the heavy rain falling in the garden.

She was asking herself if she had to use the same clothes she had been wearing all day long when she saw something. The sadist had carelessly left one of his Shinsengumi white shirts in a chair near the window.

She blushed a little at the thought of wearing one of his shirts but, at the same time, she didn’t have another option. It was her clothes or that, and that was probably more comfortable for sleeping. The sadist would never know…

Kagura changed into Okita’s shirt, let her hair down, and watched herself with curiosity in the mirror which was hanging in the wall. She decidedly blushed now. 

It was too big for her and her boobs and butt could be seen a little through it. Also, she could smell his scent impregnated in the shirt, which had been (and there was no doubt about this) previously used by him. 

She was beginning to feel hot, and she knew why this was, when the sliding door opened all of a sudden and there was the sadist.

She turned around, trying to cover herself. He kept still, watching at her. 

He had obviously gone out of the bathroom and was using a yukata, his hair still a little wet.

He closed the door behind him again.

“You perv sadist!” she was about to throw him a kick, but then remembered how she was dressed and blushed even more than before.

He looked at her, now with a smirk on his face.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” he asked, chuckling a bit.

“T-that’s not of your business, s-stupid sadist!” she answered.

He took her by the waist, putting his face in front of hers.

“It is, actually” he laughed “And it was also my business what were you up to this afternoon.”

She ignored him, turning her face to the side.

He took her face back with one of his hands and forced a fierce kiss on her.

Even though Kagura didn’t want to admit it, the sadist was a little right and maybe both of those things were his business.

They had been meeting secretly since some months ago, when Okita had kissed her and asked her out in the middle of an argument. For example, they ate together, went to the   
park, or met in the Yorozuya when there was no one, and those kinds of things always ended up happening. But they had hit the point where they would exclusively kiss only   
because, when they were getting more intimate, there would always be something or someone which would interrupt them. 

What normally happened was that, as they were in open places, there was always someone there, or when they were in more private places, they would usually hear someone coming and have to stop. 

Besides, since the first time he kissed her, she had not only accepted to go out with him spontaneously, but also both of them had instantly agreed to be a couple. And, although at first she didn’t understand her own feelings, she had surprisingly said yes at once. 

Kagura always wondered why she had done that without even thinking about it. Anyways, when months began to go by, she discovered that she had always felt something for him.

To be honest, being called by anego to give her bento to Gori had made her very happy and, although she wouldn’t admit it, she had waited for him, not only to make sure about him receiving the “present”, but also because she was longing to meet the sadist that day. 

“S-sadist, is time to go to sleep” the vermillion haired woman said.

He kissed her again, opening her mouth, and moved his tongue around until he found hers.

Kagura could hear the voices of the other men talking while they were going to their own rooms to sleep after a long day of work, as well as the storm whipping the garden.

“I’ll say when it’s time to sleep” he told her, with a naughty look in his eyes. 

Then, he began touching her breasts over the shirt, while kissing her neck fervently. But this seemed to not be enough for him, so he slowly unbuttoned the cloth until he exposed her naked body.

“You’re a bad girl, China doll” he said, making her blush “wearing my shirt without underwear.”

“S-stop it, perverted sadist!” she babbled “You were supposed to sleep with the other guy…”

“Oh?”

He chuckled. 

“And you thought I was going to sleep with Yamazaki?” he laughed at the idea. “As Kondo ordered, I’ll show you what kind of gentlemen the Shinsengumi are” he threw a malicious laugh. 

Then, Okita began touching and licking her breasts in the lewdest way possible, making her moan a little. 

The next thing he did was directing his other hand downwards and, to her awe, he started touching her sex. First, he did this lightly, but then, he suddenly parted her folds and inserted his fingers, making her gasp in surprise.

After a little, Kagura felt her legs trembling.

“Oi, China” called the sadist in a joking tone “I think you need to rest…”

“Sh-shut up, idiot” she answered “I’m o-ok, I’m a Yato, the strongest race in the univ…”

He lifted her in the air.

“Yeah, yeah…Whatever” he said.

He kissed her and laid her in the futon.

“Y-you won’t get away with this so easily, you know?” she warned him.

“Are you sure?” he directed yet another smirk to her “You didn’t seem to resist a moment ago, China.”

“That’s because…T-That’s because” she blushed, while he laughed “You’re such a stupid sadist” she avoided his eyes.

At this, for her astonishment, Okita took her face with both hands and kissed her gently.

“S-sadist, y-you…?” she looked back at him. 

“F-forget it” he said.

Was it her impression or he was blushing too?

“But…”.

“I’ll show you I can deal with a Yato” he changed the topic.

“You wish, idiot s…” Kagura was beginning, but he suddenly opened her legs. 

“What the…?!”

He looked her mischievously and got down to where her legs were. Then, he opened her folds again.

“Sadist, don’t even think about…”

The sadist slowly licked her sex, making her moan.

“S-stop…” she tried to say.

But he started to do this with more persistence and yet another moan escaped her lips.

Kagura remembered they were surrounded with other rooms, so she covered her mouth with her hands to stop the sounds from going out.

She wanted to stop him, not because she wasn’t enjoying it, even if it was too embarrassing for her, but because she was too afraid to be discovered. However, she couldn’t. He was absurdly good at what he was doing to her, and she couldn’t move, not even talk.

The girl began feeling out of control herself and, after a moment she couldn’t stop from coming to her climax, a suffocated moan escaping her lips.

When she was able to recover, she saw Okita, who had gotten up and was now licking his mouth.

“You came so much…” he observerd.

“S-stop commenting such things, i-idiot” she complained.

“So…?” he asked her.

“S-so what?”

“Are you ready?” Okita inquired.

“R-ready?” she blushed “I…I don’t know. You should be ready, you’re the experienced one.”

Okita threw a look to Kagura. 

“Mhh…O-ok…” he cleared his throat and looked at one side, blushing a little again.

Was he doubting?

Kagura internally laughed, but decided not to touch the “experience” issue again.

All at once, he looked at her decidedly. He seemed to have made his mind. 

He entered a finger in her without warning again, making her gasp. Then he put it out and showed it to her.

“Your body says you’re ready” he teased her.

“Oi, you idiot, stop that or I’ll change my mind” she warned him.

How could he be so cute and, at the same time, such a stupid sadist? Kagura thought.

“Stop me if you can” he answered.

She got up and threw herself onto the sadist to hit him, but fell over him.

They stayed there, looking at each other in the middle of the night and listening to the storm outside.

All of a sudden, she opened Okita’s yukata.

“Ch-China?”

She kissed his chest until she got to his neck and then, she planted a kiss on his lips, which he returned with energy. 

Kagura felt him growing bigger and bigger below her.

“I-I want to be on top” she declared.

He looked at her a little surprised, but nodded.

She got up and tried to enter his member in hers.

There was a silence between them. Actually, everything was silent, except for the typhoon which was roaring outside.

“Hmmm…Umm… I-I’ll need help” she expressed, while blushing more than before.

“O-ok…”

He took her hand and clumsily helped her doing it.

She gasped when she felt an initial ache.

“China, be careful” Okita said.

“Whatever, Sadist, I’m ok” she told him proudly, only to let out another gasp when she let it go deeper.

He took her hand.

“Oi, Kagura, you’ll get hurt” he warned her.

She blushed by hearing him calling her by her name. 

“O-ok, I’ll do it slower” she agreed.

Kagura moved carefully until all of his length was inside her.

“And now?” the amanto inquired.

“Now…you need to move” Okita answered.

The girl doubted a moment and then began to move up and down. 

It was a bittersweet sensation, as him inside of her was the most pleasant feeling she had experienced until now, but she still was in pain and gasped now and then.

Meanwhile, Okita seemed to be feeling great, but he was looking at her with a strange expression in his eyes and she couldn’t interpret what was happening through his mind this   
time.

After some of her attempts he said.

“Oi, China, let me try something.”

“What…?”

Without waiting, he sat up with her still connected to him.

“Now move” he ordered.

“What the fuck, sadist? Do you think I’ll do whatever you say?” Kagura said irritated.

The sadist took her butt with his hands.

“I’m trying to help you, idiot.”

He pulled her hair to one side and licked her neck sensually, while he pressed her buttocks. 

She moaned a little.

Then, he bit her neck with force, as to make a mark on her. 

Kagura’s mind went blank. It was like, with those actions, he had switched something in her which made a click.

She began moving again, with his help, as he was also moving below her. This way it was easier, she thought, maybe listening to the sadist now and then wasn’t as bad.

The girl started moving faster, desperately. She didn’t feel pain anymore, maybe because he was helping her. She was feeling so well now…She felt him everywhere…under her, moving in harmony, pressuring her body with his hands, inside her, he could even be able to get in her mind (which seemed to have gone blank at the moment) and it wouldn’t even matter to her. 

She felt amazing…but she wanted more. She wanted more from him. And her instinct told her that the faster she moved the more she would get from him. 

Was this the famous Yato instinct everyone talked about? But it was so different to when she had gone crazily violent in Yoshiwara, that time… And why had it awakened only with him?

“O-oi…Ch-china…” called her Okita “S-stop…Are you trying to swallow me?”

As in answer she hugged him with all of her force and kissed him with avidity, while she kept moving up and down.

Then, Kagura sensed something huge coming from inside her. It was that thing which she had been expecting so much. 

As she felt her release, she grabbed his back with more strength, while he hugged her back in return. 

The girl couldn’t suppress a squeal.

Then, she stopped moving.

“Oi, China” Okita catched her, as she had no more energy in her body, and left her back in the futon.

She didn’t answer, as she was trying to catch some air.

“What about me?” he asked her.

“D-don’t know” she said.

“I can’t believe this…” he sighed out loud.

He placed above her and looked her in the eyes (which were not entirely opened, as she had not yet recovered). He had a wild look in his red eyes.

“So, what should I do with such a selfish girl?” he teased her.

She didn’t answer.

He positioned himself between her legs.

“W-wait, I’ve just…” she tried to say, but she let out a whine instead.

Okita had kissed her while he penetrated her one more time, interrupting what she was saying at the moment. Then he began to move.

She couldn’t complain, he hadn’t reach his climax yet and she couldn’t move in that moment. He was right, telling him to stop would have been terribly selfish.

After a moment, he raised her legs and began going faster. At this, the girl felt as if he hit farther than before. She covered her mouth as she felt herself reaching her turning point.

The sadist also seemed to be reaching his limit, as his breathing was heavier and his body trembled a little sporadically, while the thrusts had intensified.

She hugged him when she reached her peak and couldn’t help herself from letting out a huge moan, which seemed to make him come too. 

Kagura held him in her arms while he released everything inside her and fell over her.

“I’m sorry” he apologized after some minutes “I didn’t even ask you if I could…”.

She hugged him with more strength and laughed.

“It’s ok…If something happens…”

He got up a bit and faced her.

“If something happens I’ll take responsibility” he cut her short.

She looked startled at him.

“I-I didn’t ask you to go out with me and be a couple just on a whim” he muttered, while looking to a corner in shame.

He was doing that kind of face again, Kagura thought. So adorable…How could a sadist be so cute?

Now she was certain he was blushing. Actually, he was terribly blushing. 

“S-sougo…” she said, making him turn even more red. “F-fine” she agreed.

There was a silence where she awkwardly took his hand in hers and kissed him softly, blushing too.

It was funny how they had done all those kinds of things before, but they would get so shy when they had to be open with each other about their feelings.

“Well, now we can do it again” said Kagura after a moment, as if nothing had happened.

“We’ll have time for that, China” Okita signaled the storm which kept going outside “Now it’ll be better to sleep and regain some energies.”

He fell on the futon again.

“Ok, but remember you promised” she said, while lying next to him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

The next morning it was still raining a lot, so everyone agreed that Kagura should stay until the next day, when it was said the typhoon would be over.   
Everything went normal. Fortunately, thanks to the storm, no one had heard anything and they even had the chance to do it again (as Kagura wanted), as she had to stay another night. 

She ended up exhausting the usually tireless sadist. 

By the next day, it was still raining, but the typhoon seemed to have ceased. So, after having breakfast, Gori insisted Okita to walk Kagura back home, as Gin-chan seemed to have shouted at him through the phone that if something happened to her, the Shinsengumi would have to take responsibility.

However, Kagura hadn’t noticed a little detail.

“Hey, Kagura-chan, are you ok?” asked suddenly Gori while saying goodbye to her.

“If I’m ok? Why?” answered the girl.

Okita stared at her, totally poker faced.

Mayora, who was standing next to Gori, looked at them with concern.

“You, know…It’s because you have a mark here” Gori signaled her neck “Did you get hurt in a fight?”

Mayora’s eyes were now widely opened, looking at her in astonishment.

Kagura, who hadn’t seen the mark Okita had left on her neck the first night, looked confused.

“It’s nothing, Kondo-san” the sadist cut him short “gorilla girls are usually so brutal they don’t even know how they get hurt.”

Mayora almost chocked with the smoke of his own cigarette. 

“Oi, sadist!” Kagura protested.

And they began fighting as usual.

Kondo turned around and entered the building again, while Hijikata observed the couple walking to the Yorozuya. Could it be that these two…? No, it was impossible, he thought.   
They fought every damn time they met and both of them seemed to hate each other. Unless…

“Oi, China, you should check yourself a bit when you get home” he heard Okita saying at the distance.

The girl looked at him with innocence, which slowly turned into realization.

“I’ve left some other presents on your skin.”

“Sougo, you bastard…” mumbled Hijikata.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Okikagu fanfic! I hope you like it  
> Comments are highly appreciated and are the fuel to my work haha :)  
> Thanks, as always, to my great friend Otan for reading it and giving me her feedback! You're the best!


End file.
